


Couldn't Take You Eyes Off Me.

by CriticalLevels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalLevels/pseuds/CriticalLevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Frank and Gerard get locked in the bathroom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Take You Eyes Off Me.

Gerard turned the tap off and looked around him. He could hear the faint thump of dance music seeping through the crappy walls of the dirty bathroom. He dried his hands on a hand full of paper towels when a scraping noise came from the door. He turned to find a man standing in black skinny jeans and no shirt. Colourful ink coated his upper body and arms. The man held his hand out toward Gerard, in his palm was a set of silver keys. Gerard then realised what the scraping noise was. The man had locked the door. Gerard took a step forward and raised his hand to take the keys when the half naked mad tossed them across the wall, Gerard could see them slide under the door of a stall.   
"What was that?" Gerard cocked his head to the side and stared at the other man trying to work out why he had done that.   
"I saw you watching me. You couldn't take your eyes off me," the man took a step towards Gerard and carried on, "did you like it? It was all for you." He took another step. He walked around Gerard until he was behind him. Gerard could feel the hot breath of the other man on the back of his neck. He shuddered at the warmth of the breath and the light pressure on his shoulders but then the warmth was at his ear, "you want me don't you? You want me to pound you till you're begging for mercy?"   
"W-what..." Gerard swallowed and started again, "Who are you?" Instead of replying, the man walked away. Gerard's body refused to move, his feet felt as if they were rooted to the spot. He could hear the footsteps of the man grow quiet then loud as he paced behind Gerard.  
"Why my name?" The pacing stopped and Gerard's mind finally allowed him to move. He turned and faced the half-naked man and strolled towards him.   
Gerard stopped when he was face to face with the other man. "I need to know what to scream." Gerard reached forward and pulled the man's face towards his. Their lips hit each other's with such force it drove the man back into the wall, Gerard pulled away and looked into the others eyes.  
"Frank. I'm Frank." Gerard smiled and pulled Franks face closer. Before their lips met, Gerard whispered his name and Frank replied with a groan. Gerard let his hands slide into the man's jet back hair, and pulled him even further into the kiss. Franks tongue traced Gerard's bottom lip then slid into his mouth exploring every inch of space. Gerard could feel Franks hand slide down his chest and stop at the button of his jeans. Gerard bit down lightly on Franks lip to encourage him to carry on.   
The button came undone quickly and the rest of their clothes followed soon after. Frank pushed Gerard toward the sinks; Gerard got the message, rested his hands on the edge of the basin, and hung his head between his shoulders. Frank trailed his finger down Gerard's spine causing him to moan loudly. Frank chuckled and pushed a slick finger into Gerard's rear. Gerard groaned and pushed back into franks hand. Gerard could hear the man chuckle and feel him add another finger. Gerard's legs threatened to give out and his head felt light. He had not expected this to happen when his brother forced him out of his studio and to the local strip club but he was not about to complain. Gerard arched his back and tried to push more into franks hand. He wanted more and what Gerard wants, Gerard always gets.   
Suddenly Frank withdrew his fingers and Gerard was left feeling empty. Frank griped Gerard's hips and sunk himself into the other man. Gerard hissed at the sudden stretch and Frank stopped, allowing Gerard's body to accommodate the intrusion. Gerard stuttered a quite form of assurance and Frank started to thrust into Gerard. His pace was fast and rough and Gerard loved it. Far too soon, Gerard could feel everything closing in on him. "Frank..." Gerard shouted along with a string of moans and curses and spilled over the edge of the basin. Frank buried himself deep inside Gerard and came so hard his vision blurred. Frank kissed up Gerard's spine and pulled out, Gerard groaned at the emptiness and turned to kiss Frank. The kiss was long and sweet and Gerard could have continued forever however a loud knock on the bathroom door and a gruff voice made them break apart and giggle like teenagers.   
Gerard was glad Mikey chose today to be a caring brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic with sex, sorry if its really bad.x


End file.
